Star lightness
Star lightness Star is a very cute 6 year-old girl. she is the main protagonist in starilign series. in powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she's of of the first main heroes like Blossom she loves to make friends. unlike form Emily, Star do not hate Emily, she likes her her favorite food is pancakes and melon breads and her favortie colour is pink blue and yellow appearance she have white short hair with two half-moon shaped ahoge behind her head. she have a pink star on her head what she was borned with it and it does the same apparences as she do. she wearing a red sweater with white stripes, her eye colour is red, she wearing white pants and pink shoes with read hearts on it personality she's soft, sweet, friendly, kind, innocent, good-natured, cheerful, calm, kind, and never gets angry and jealous. she likes to play with her friends and help people. seasons 52 episodes each season 20-minute long season 1 Star haves a magic item called star key which created by people's Dreams and love. she must find all 48 mini star gems and put them together into 6 star gems. if she don't do it Emily might get them and revive the storm of darkness. and she must find out who's the star gems's master. in episode 12 it discovered that Star is the star gems's master. when she deafeted the storm of darkness and saved Emily from the possession, she become the hero of starland. season 2 (fairytale) Emily and Zero once agian escapes the dungeon and escaped into the library while Star and her friends are there and saw them. the Soldiers are on their way while she bumped into Star while she holding a book and it starting glowing and it made Star, Emily and Zero got sucked in. there's a lot of fairytale stories like 50 of them. she thnking if she can turn them all into unhappy endings. Star cannot allow that to happen. a new dventure have begin for the Young hero season 3 (World tour) Star found a mysterious man running from her. she ask to her parents who it was and it revealed he's evil and wanted to rule the starland. that cannot allow the king and Queen to happen they arrested him and locked him up in the dungoen where Emily and Zero was. then he escaped after Emily first got the star key. he going to travel all over the space and find the secret amulet, with it he can use it's Power to rule the World, so Star got a mission from the king and Queen to stop him from doing it and her friends will be with her. they got a spaceship so they can got out of space. Emily and Zero Heard all of that so they found Another spaceship and use it to go out the space a find the secret amulet powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide (game) Star is one of the main heroes along with Blossom, Emily and Melodia. she's at her World where she's playing with her friends. then she saw a void in the sky and it absorb Everything here even everyone inluding Star and her friends. it revealed that her World and powerpuff girls's World got merge together into one. she then meet a teenager named Blossom the leader of the powerpuff Girls and Mochi a pink rabbit-like creature. the accident cause by a orange porcupine-like creature named Spiky, he have the Power who can fused two or more objects into one. they also meet up with Melodia and Emily. they have to join forces to defeat a evil lord who's going to use the Power from Spiky. even if Melodia and Emily had the difference from the heroes, the evil lord are going to destroy all living things so they have to stop him. Mochi can help them to find Spiky and the heart Crystals and star gems. Mochi making portals to each location where they can be. a new adventure have begin for the heroes and villians. and they have to save their friends: Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Blush, Bianca, Bittersweet, Brittney, Ethan, Ariana, Mia, Rose, Katie and Zero, they can be anywhere and they will be play able characters as main heroes after saving them.